Forever
by threewhitedoves
Summary: <html><head></head>"He was always the survivor. Forced to endure then pain over and over again until it became to much"  Well not sure where this story came from... two different endings for those who don't like the whole angst-y death thing.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Well.. ah.. yeah.. this is pretty angst-y and depressing ... Might write a slightly less horrible ending later where Blaine finds him... **

* * *

><p>"WHY?" He screamed as he pushed everything off his dresser.<p>

Why did everything have to happen to him?  
>What did he ever do to deserve this?<br>He lost his mum; why did he have to lose his dad as well?  
>Was this the world's revenge for being gay?<br>What kind of sick joke had his life become?

Kurt took hold of the vase of flowers next to his bed and launched it at the wall. Feeling a tiny bit of satisfaction as he watched it shatter, just like his life.

With tears streaming down his face he ran to the standard issue Dalton wardrobe and ripped open the doors, grabbing all his clothes out and throwing them everywhere. They didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

_Why?_

Was the only thing going through his head.  
>He didn't feel the sharp stab of pain as a piece of glass embedded it's self in his palm, The pain in his heart blocked out everything else.<p>

He began screaming again, finding his way into the bathroom.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror with disgust. Why did he always survive? Why couldn't he have been the one that died in the crash? He came out with a few bruises. His dad was killed instantly.

He was always the survivor. Forced to endure then pain over and over again until it became to much.

He scanned the room, searching for something heavy.

He picked up a paper weight and heading back into the bathroom, throwing it towards the mirror. Not bothering to shield his face.

He watched as the paperweight made a spider web, spanning the entire length of the mirror.

The picture he now saw was distorted, _more fitting.  
><em>

His life meant nothing now. It wasn't fair. Everybody around him falls while he continues to stand.  
>Kurt Hummel never gives up.<br>But for once in his life, he doesn't see a reason to fight.

He grabs hold of the mattress and throws it across the room, knocking over the candles in the process.

It happens so quickly he barely has enough time to register what went wrong before it's to late.

_Well this is it_

He grabs the old photograph of his family, taken before his mum died, and clutched it to his chest before sitting down in the middle of the room.

It doesn't take long for the fire to consume everything in the room and eat it's way to Kurt.

He greets it with a tired smile on his face, taking in a breath of mostly smoke and utters his last word.  
><em><strong><br>Forever**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ah review please? I know this is kind of disturbing and it must seem like I got something seriously wrong with me, but I'm perfectly alright I promise! :D  
><strong>_


	2. Alternate Ending

_**His life meant nothing now. It wasn't fair. Everybody around him falls while he continues to stand.  
>Kurt Hummel never gives up.<br>But for once in his life, he doesn't see a reason to fight.**_

He grabs hold of the mattress, about to haul it as far as he can, but he stops when he hears a knock at the door.

"Kurt? I know you're in there, I can hear the noise from my dorm. Please let me in!"

Kurt freezes.  
><em><br>Crap crap crap! _He doesn't want to see anybody. He knows it will just end badly, he needs someone or something to take his anger out on, but he doesn't want that someone to be Blaine.

"Go away!" He barely manages to choke out.

Blaine inhales sharply. His voice sounds scratchy and raw, which isn't surprising with the amount of screaming he had heard already.

He braces himself and slowly opens the door. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw. It literally looked like a bomb sight! And Kurt was in the middle of it, holding a mattress up on its side looking at Blaine with wide red, tear-stained eyes.

Blaine was across the room in an instant, gathering Kurt in his arms, the mattress landing back on the bed frame with a loud thump.  
>It only took a few whispered words before Kurt broke down and started crying again.<p>

Blaine pulled them on to the bed, pulling Kurt close and burying his face in Kurt's soft hair.

"shhhh, it's alright. Just breathe"

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, with Blaine murmuring nonsensical things to Kurt and Kurt crying until he couldn't cry anymore. His breathing slowly became deeper, but still uneven from all the crying.

Blaine began to sing softly to him, watching the frown lines on his forehead slowly dissipate.

_I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<em>

The road ahead was bleak but Kurt would pull through, he always has. And he knows deep inside he always will.

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_


End file.
